Ash
Ash was a New Blood of the Warriors and best friend of Vermin. Ash was recognizable by his trademark red headband. He was voiced by Ephraim Benton and only makes an appearance in the game. Description He wears a white shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and a red headband. Ash was a young Warrior, and a member of the 'New Bloods'. Growing up in Coney, he idolized the Destroyers, as guys like Cleon and Swan gave the gang credibility. After the gang became a drug-riddled shell of itself, Ash convinced his good friend Rembrandt to join him in joining the Warriors. Ash quickly became friends with Vermin, who took Ash under his wing and taught him the finer points of being a strong soldier. There are many references to their friendship during the game. In Blackout, Vermin decides to bring Ash to the strip club in Harlem with him and Snow, Ash can also be seen doing push-ups as Vermin encourages him before Real Heavy Rep as well as Ash often saying between missions how he wanted to be just like Vermin who he said was a "real heavy mother". During meeting the Orphans and Punks rumbles Ash proved himself a effective soldier. His death affected all of his fellow Warriors, especially Vermin, and it was his death that motivated the Warriors to take out the Destroyers once and for all. In The Game Ash was first introduced in New Blood, where he was initiated, alongside Rembrandt, where the two were shown the basics of brawling, with help from Cleon, Rudy and several other Warriors and Bums. In Blackout, he, Vermin, and Snow were going to the Black Cat. When the power went out, Ash started to panic, because he has claustrophobia, but stops when Snow broke the train door. He joined the fun in the Riverside riot with the others. Ash also makes an appearance in Real Heavy Rep with Cleon, Fox, and some New Bloods. He was also featured in The Hi-Hats rumble although he wasn't seen during the mission, he was seen in the opening cutscene, and after the mission can be heard talking about how he "wrecked two mimes at the same time". In Payin' The Cost, Ash wanted to help Cleon and the others to fight the Destroyers, but Cleon orders him to scout Tony's fish market. At the market, Ash is ambushed and beaten to death, in a set-up, originally planned for Cleon. Cleon personally avenges Ash, by burning Virgil to death, later that night. Later on, Vermin comments to Cochise that it was unfair that Ash got wasted, as the Warriors had never killed a Destroyer like that before. Fighting Ability Ash is almost the pinnacle of an average Warriors fighter - like most male characters, he shares the two-hit combos as grapple moves. While standing, he starts with a right punch to the face, then follows it with a lefty to the gut. While pinning his opponent the ground, he delivers two punches to the head. Also like most males, he uses Ajax's rage grapple moves. Like most characters, he uses the roundhouse and tornado kicks as power moves. He also fights like Ajax and Snow. The only thing that stands out about him is his rage meter; it's as short as that of Vermin, Fox and Rembrandt. Appearances *''The Warriors (Game) - New Blood'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Payin' The Cost'' Gallery Ash.jpg Ash.png Quotes * "Let's move! Follow me!" - LET'S GO * "Hold it, guys." - HOLD UP * "Break these fools apart!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Damn, this is a sweet look for me, man." - Admiring his vest/wearing a hat * "Yeah, fucker! That's what I like! Come at me!" - Threat * "You should watch your back, man!" - Threat * "I'm gonna get you good, asshole!" - Threat * "Do you think I'm gonna let you win?!" - Threat * "When I'm done, you won't even know your FUCKIN' name!" - Threat * "Come on, bitch! Suck it up!" - Pinning opponent * "Here's something for you to chew on, asshole!" - Pinning opponent Trivia *It is quite possible that Vermin blames himself for Ash's death, as when Cleon told Ash to go on the scouting mission where he is killed, he protested, but went along with it when Vermin told him not to question the Warlord. This would explain the increased sense of cynicism shown by Vermin during the events of the night of the meeting. *He is one out of the three Warriors that dies, the other two being Cleon and Fox. *The Warriors' emblem on the back of his vest is in high quality, instead of being blurry. This goes for all singular characters, like the main Warriors, and all the gangs' Warlords. Lynx, Malcolm and Jones are the only other New Bloods with a HQ vest emblem. This is because these characters are singular. Characters with faded emblems are generic, and thus, used as 'clones' throughout the story. *In the cutscene where The Warriors get on the train, Ash admires his vest, saying "Damn, this is a sweet look for me, man.", which is the same piece of dialogue he gives when he wears a hat in ''New Blood'' or Rumble Mode. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Bloods Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers